


Be My Baby

by Purpleboocake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I love soonkwan, Kinda humorous i guess, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Valentine's Day Fluff, i mean HEAVY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: "you're adorable, funny, talented, an amazing friend, and you're such a happy virus. if they know what's good for them, at least 100 boys will be fighting for your affections!"seungkwan smiled at jeonghan's words, the tips of his ears turning pink."thank you hyung. but.. do you have any idea about who'd ask me out?"jeonghan smiled brightly and thought of one person only."kwon soonyoung.""SOONYOUNG HYUNG?!"orSeungkwan doesn't have a date for the dance....yet <3
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Be My Baby

\- VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE💞 FEB 14TH -  
\- Red roses are available for your love on the 2nd floor 🌹 -  
\- Please follow the dress code 👗: Formal - Suits & Dresses Only -  
\- Color Scheme 💖: Red, Pink, Black, and White -

seungkwan sighed as he looked at the flier on the bulletin board. he has no valentine, no love-

"stop sulking kwannie~"

seungkwan's best friend -jeonghan- singsonged right in his ear, startling him slightly. 

"i'm not sulking! i was just looking at it.."

"while sighing dreamily with glossy eyes and holding your books against your chest like a shy schoolgirl-"

"okay stop jesus- maybe i am a bit sad.."

seungkwan spoke in pout, looking down at his feet.

"you have TWO boyfriends and i have zero! i mean i don't need a boyfriend but- just someone to go to the dance with."

jeonghan sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, smiling softly at the mention of his boyfriends.

the two walked over to seungkwan's locker, and jeonghan decided to try and put a smile on his face while he put his books up.

"oh come on~ seungkwan-ah~! you're such a catch, the boys will be lining up today waiting for you with a red rose."

"no, that was what happened to you last year. except some girls were in the line too-"

"OKAY moving on- listen,"

jeonghan grabbed seungkwan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"you're adorable, funny, talented, an amazing friend, and you're such a happy virus. if they know what's good for them, at least 100 boys will be fighting for your affections!"

seungkwan smiled at jeonghan's words, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"thank you hyung. but.. do you have any idea about who'd ask me out?"

jeonghan smiled brightly and thought of one person only.

"kwon soonyoung."

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG?!"

"yes! i've- stop screaming- i've seen the way he looks at you!"

"but he always teases me! why would HE like me??"

"you're saying that like you don't like him! you know he's cute."

seungkwan stammered.

"y-yeah i do.."

"great! we'll get you the rose later, it's almost time for music."

"huh? I'M asking him to the dance?"

"yes! if you want something done right, do it yourself!"

"funny how you don't follow that rule-"

jeonghan grabbed seungkwan's hand before he finished what was probably gonna be his rant on how lazy jeonghan is, but then they heard a loud screeching noise.

*SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT*

the entire hall stopped the moment they heard the crackly voice over the pa. a noise that sounded like the turning of paper was heard, and then slow piano music ensued.

i want nobody, nobody, but you 🎵  
i want nobody, nobody, but you 🎵

murmurs were heard throughout the hall, seungkwan and jeonghan gasped, they recognized the song as a slowed down version of Wonder Girls' Nobody.

"it's for you kwannie!!"

"no it can't be!"

"why not? this is the perfect way to win you over!"

"i'm not the only one in school that is a wonderful you know!"

the two whisper-yelled at each other, only stopping when seungkwan spoke,

"whoever they are they have a really nice voice!"

i want nobody, nobody 🎵  
nobody, nobody 🎵

then, the music stopped. the murmurs grew louder and the pa turned off.

"that was weird.."

seungkwan said, he started walking (jogging) to music class, but jeonghan stopped him.

"wait! don't you wanna see how this pans out?"

"what else is there to see?"

"come on, you don't REALLY think all that person wanted to do was serenade everyone with the wonder girls."

"that's what i would do though-"

"sweetie, i know. besides, this could definitely be for you!"

seungkwan grumbled, but he stopped once he heard what sounded like a stampede coming from the upper floor.

"what on earth-"

both seungkwan and jeonghan turned around to face the end of the hall, and coming from down the stairs were 4 people who were breathing heavily (most likely from walking down 3 flights of stairs), one of them they both recognized as-

"SOONYOUNG!"

he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a tiger printed breast pocket, and black skinny jeans. the people in the hall started lining themselves up against the lockers, and their phones were out, recording the whole ordeal.

jeonghan pushed seungkwan in front of him, but seungkwan didn't get the chance to complain when a familiar whisper was heard from one of the 4 guys' phones.

jyp~ 🎵

"be my baby! it's be my baby oh my god-"

seungkwan groaned and turned to face jeonghan, who just turned him back around again.

"you can't afford to miss any of this this is amazing-"

the song skipped to the chorus, and the 4 men started dancing accordingly.

please, be my baby 🎵  
please, be my baby 🎵

the music got a bit quieter, then the shortest out of the four men stopped dancing and went in an empty classroom, only to come back with a massive bouquet of roses. he threw them to soonyoung, who (very luckily) caught them.

he started speed walking down the hall with the bouquet, looking right at seungkwan, who widened his eyes.

jeonghan whisper-yelled in his ear, "i told you!!"

seungkwan felt a very hot blush spread across his face and neck as soonyoung got closer. once he reached seungkwan, he held out the bouquet and took a deep breath.

"p-please be my baby?"

seungkwan malfunctioned.

"yes! he says yes trust me."

jeonghan spoke for seungkwan, and the entire hall cheered. 

"um, seungkwan, i know i tease you a lot but it's really because i don't know how to talk to you... i was really nervous doing all of this but my friends encouraged me to! i hope we have fun at the dance, b-bye-"

and just like that, he left the bouquet in front of seungkwan and sprinted upstairs to class. seungkwan finally gained the ability to speak again, and picked up the bouquet.

"what... just happened?"

he smelled the flowers as jeonghan spoke,

"you just got romanced! that was way better than what cheollie and joshuji did. wow. you got a good one!"

jeonghan smacked seungkwan's shoulder twice, and seungkwan yelped.

"we have to get to class, hurry up!!"

"but where will i put these?"

"just, um, sit them outside the classroom!"

"oh my god hyung-"

"what?"

"what will i wear??"

"hurry up!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, somehow my writer's block disappeared so it didn't take long !! i hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated of course <3 happy valentines, carats, and jun album day ^^


End file.
